War of Angels
| Aliases = "Angel Wars" | Universe = Earth-616 | Locations = The Ten Realms | Protagonists = Asgardians (Odin Borson, Freyja); ---- Angels of Heven (Queen of Angels); ---- Seemingly Svartalfheim, Muspelheim (Surtur), Niffleheim, Hel (Hela), Trolls, Vanaheim | Heroes = | Villains = | Others = Aldrif Odinsdottir | Creators = | FullSynopsis = Backgrounds After the Aesir/Vanir War and the marriage of King Odin of the Aesir and Freyja, first daughter of Freyr of the Vanir, an Heir was due to seal the union of the two tribes of Gods as one. During Midgard Prehistory, Asgardians used to mistreat the Earth-Folk. In order to protect them, Odin secretly hired the Angels of Heven, the Tenth Realm, to protect the humans from the Gods. Casus Belli After Jotunheim paid the Angels of Heven for devising strategy, the Angels suggested an alliance of all of the Asgardians' enemies. Consequently, all realms prepared to war, including at least Svartalfheim, Surtur, Niffleheim, Hela, the Trolls and Vanaheim. Refusing the Queen of Angels' blackmail of paying her to stop the war before it could begin, Odin decided that he would not pay neither this or what he already owed, preferring that war broke. War So the Angels went to war. All realms participated in that war, all against all and against Asgard, with countless and ephemerous alliances made and broken, but none with the Asgardians, as all feared the Angels' wrath. Few events are known from the war, but it was hinted the Vanir greatly suffered from the Angels. Final Battle Eventually, the Angels attacked Asgard and captured newborn Heir of Asgard Aldrif Odinsdottir as a leverage to stop the war. Facing Odin's refusal for the blackmail, the Queen of Angels stabbed the child and left with the body, to deprive Odin and Freyja even a funeral. The body was to disposed of, but the Angel tasked with it found out she was still alive. After that battle, no peace could be achieved. Odin decided to cut loose the Tenth Realm from the others and from Yggdrasil, and to seal them away. Aftermaths Any mention of the Tenth Realm were removed. Freyja in her rage went to the Norns and struck a deal: Separated from the World Tree by the All-Mother who threw Heven roots into Hel, The Angels would be fated to become slaves of Hela at the time of their death, in perpetual agony. With Aldrif's apparent death, no royal heir was known, meaning that the Aesir and Vanir remained two conjoined tribes instead of a single one. After that loos, Freyja was unable to want another child. Years later, the seal was removed by Thor and Loki, and Heven were connected back to the other Realms. | Notes = * On Earth-14412, there was a new War of Angels, "Angel Wars II" after the reunion of Heven with the other Nine Realms. That future reality's Loki stated that because of his tempering during the reconnexion of Heven to the Realms by Thor and Loki, that war was removed from history. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Erased from Asgardian Records Category:Asgardian Events Category:Wars